1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a current-driven sense amplifier suitable for use in, for example, a static random access memory (SRAM) or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a sense amplifier for amplifying data signals outputted from a memory cell while power consumption is being cut back, one is known which uses one switch circuit to thereby drive a first circuit for detecting a first data signal and a second circuit for,detecting a second data signal complementary to the first data signal.